Shadows on Skin
by allyouneedis
Summary: Kinky Dolphins #3, and also fill for the Glee Kink Meme. Kinks - marking and breathplay. Blaine wants everyone to know that he belongs to Kurt. Shameless, kinky smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Fill for the Glee Kink Meme, which also happens to fit in with my Kinky Dolphin Series (two birds :P). If you aren't familiar with the series, basically you can expect shameless, kinky, smut accompanied by some smatterings of humour and fluff, and occasionally, but not always, a little bit of plot.**

**The full prompt will follow part II because I don't want to give it all away :P, but the gist of it included in part I is : bottom!Blaine being marked by Kurt**

**There is _a lot_ more to the prompt, but most of it is going to be in part II, this was actually a smaller portion of the prompt but it kinda ran away from me...**

**I should also mention that it is final exam week(s) for me right now, so don't hold your breath for part II, but it will get here eventually. (haha i'm punny)  
><strong>

**Part I**

He felt the wet heat of his boyfriend's tongue travelling up his chest, leaving a trail of cool gooseflesh as the air hit the moistened skin. When Kurt found his ideal spot, his mouth descended on Blaine's collar bone, his lips formed a tight seal over the area, and his cheeks hollowed with the suction he created. Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt's hair before grasping it roughly, holding Kurt's face to his body as he moaned with pleasure. He loved the feeling of Kurt's tongue sliding over the raised skin, the occasional scrape of his teeth, the puff of warm air as he breathed out through his nose. As Kurt sucked on the flesh of Blaine's collar bone, his hand stroked Blaine's hard cock with slow, delicious friction. When he was satisfied with the mark, Kurt moved his mouth higher onto Blaine's shoulder to begin the process all over again, occasionally rutting his own erection into Blaine's thigh.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighed, turning his face to the side to nuzzle Kurt's hair as he continued to leave his mark. Not only did Blaine love the sensations of being marked by Kurt, but he loved what it represented and how it made them feel. It was a possession thing. It was Blaine offering himself up to Kurt saying 'I'm yours, body, mind, and soul', and it was Kurt saying 'I accept you, I cherish you, you're mine'. "Kurt, I love you," Blaine gasped, searching out Kurt's free hand with his, twining their fingers together.

Kurt raised their hands up over Blaine's head, pinning it to the mattress, and released Blaine's skin from his mouth. "I love you too," he replied, turning to face Blaine and claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. Blaine could detect the faint salty taste of his own skin on Kurt's tongue as it delved into his mouth, claiming every inch in a dominance battle with Blaine's tongue. When he was forced to, Kurt pulled back to take a deep breath, then laid a trail of wet kisses across Blaine's jaw then down his neck, stopping at a spot half way down and attaching his lips again. Blaine arched his back with a hissing intake of breath through his teeth.

"Wait," Blaine panted, "They'll see it there." It was Kurt's rule, not Blaine's, that none of the marks be visible. Blaine couldn't care less; he wanted everyone to know that he absolutely, irrevocably belonged to Kurt. Kurt, however, didn't want anyone else, especially their friends and most especially his step-brother, to be judging their sex life. With a huff, Kurt moved his lips further down, just to the edge of where Blaine's collared shirt would cover. Kurt _said_ he didn't want them to be visible, but there was always at least one that just barely peeked out from under his shirt. Blaine knew every time Kurt caught a glimpse of it during glee practise by the hunger in his eyes and how he bit his lower lip. Kurt finished off his latest hickey with a wet suction sound, at the same time he swiped his thumb over the head of Blaine's erection. Blaine arched his back and cried out. "Kurt… Kurt, please… I need more."

Kurt looked up at him, grinning wickedly, then nuzzled into Blaine's neck, tongue flicking out to hit _that spot_ just behind Blaine's ear that drives him crazy. "I'm just getting started," he whispered huskily into Blaine's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth, then sucking on it gently. Blaine whined and thrust his hips up into Kurt's hand, still clenched firmly around his cock. Kurt released him and slid his body down until his face was hovering over Blaine's throbbing erection, his hands placed firmly on each hip. He flicked his tongue up and down the shaft and then blew onto the wet trail, causing Blaine to let out a wrecked whimper.

"Unh, please," Blaine begged, trying to thrust his hips into Kurt's face, but being held down by his strong hands. Kurt mouthed his way from the base of Blaine's cock to the head, flicked his tongue briefly over the tip, then mouthed his way back down again and swirled his tongue around Blaine's balls. He turned his face to the side and chose a place on Blaine's inner thigh, creating another tight seal with his mouth and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Kurt's fingernails gently scraped down Blaine's hips and the front of his thighs, then his hands stroked back up, only to repeat the pattern. After a while, Kurt pulled back to survey his work, grinned, and kissed the dark mark before moving on to a new spot over Blaine's hip bone.

Blaine didn't know how long he was laying there, Kurt's mouth making purple marks all over his skin, taking occasional breaks to tease his cock with that wicked tongue. At one point Kurt flipped him over and went to work on his back, his ass, and the backs of his thighs as Blaine rutted into the mattress, moaning. When he was finally satisfied that Blaine's body was well and truly claimed, he flipped him back over and infiltrated his mouth once more, tasting, exploring, claiming. He licked at the roof of Blaine's mouth, then pulled away and took Blaine's lower lip in his mouth, sucking and nibbling as Blaine whined desperately. When he was done with that, he moved to Blaine's jaw, licking and kissing. "K-Kurt, _fuck,_ I'm dying… you… _fuck_, I can't…"

Kurt finally took pity on his begging boyfriend and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He slathered it all over Blaine's hole and put more on his fingers, immediately inserting one all the way to the knuckle. Blaine gasped and pushed himself down onto Kurt's finger. Kurt didn't dare curl his finger against Blaine's prostate, because he knew at this point that's all it would take to have Blaine coming in thick streams all over his chest, and Kurt wasn't ready for that yet. After a few shallow thrusts, he added a second finger pumping them in and out slowly at first, but picking up more speed. Blaine was moaning unintelligibly, moving his hips with Kurt's thrusts, trying to get more penetration. "Kur—_fuck_… n-now…"

Watching his boyfriend falling apart underneath him was more than enough to have Kurt ready to go. He quickly slathered his straining erection with more lube, then positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. Knowing that Blaine wasn't as prepared as he should have been, Kurt took his time sliding his thick cock into Blaine's tight hole. Regardless, Blaine's forehead creased with the sting he felt, but it was a good sting. When he was fully sheathed, Kurt leaned over and sought out Blaine's mouth again as Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. It was a sloppy, urgent kiss, too much tongue and teeth, fast and wet. Kurt pulled out partially, then thrust back into Blaine harshly, assisted by Blaine's heels digging into his ass, and swallowed the ragged cry that was ripped out of Blaine's throat. He moved his mouth down to Blaine's shoulder and took the flesh between his teeth, pulling out and thrusting in again and again. Blaine's hips were working to match his thrusts, his legs pulling him in tighter, and Kurt gnawed at Blaine's shoulder as he felt the familiar heat building in his stomach.

Blaine's fingers found their way into Kurt's hair, tugging it roughly, but at the same time pulling Kurt's face into his shoulder as Kurt's thrusts began getting harder and faster. Kurt's teeth were pressing sharply into Blaine as he moaned into his skin, working his hips at a rapid pace. Blaine was writhing around; he was so close, there was a solid knot of pleasure in his gut, he just needed that little bit extra. He needed Kurt to touch his throbbing cock, or to change the angle of his hips just _so_, to hit that special spot inside of him. Kurt knew this, and for that reason he kept his hips in the exact same position, pounding Blaine roughly into the mattress until he was a whimpering, strung-out mess below him. Then, and only then, he changed the angle of his hips, thrust in one more time, and Blaine screamed out his release as he shot pearly strings all across his chest. Kurt plunged into him a few more times before he finally came, filling Blaine up with his load.

Kurt slowly withdrew his limp member from Blaine's sensitive hole, causing him to moan low in his throat. Grabbing the cloth that was waiting on the nightstand, Kurt began delicately cleaning off his boyfriend, laying soft kisses on the clean, bruised skin. Blaine's eyelids fluttered and he sought out Kurt's gaze, his own far-off and hazy. He weakly raised a hand to Kurt's face, bringing it up to his for a tender kiss. "You are perfect," he whispered hoarsely.

Kurt chuckled and pressed his forehead into Blaine's, rubbing their noses together. "I'm not, but it's sweet that you think so." Sure, he acted like he was superior, but secretly, Kurt knew he had his faults.

"No, you are," Blaine insisted. "You are perfect for me. You know me so well, and you complete me."

"Being awesome in bed doesn't make me perfect."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not all about the sex, although that is amazingly fantastic. And awesome is an understatement." They both laughed and shared another short kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"Well you are at least as amazing as me, so that's probably how that works," Kurt teased.

"However it works, I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nope."

"Yup. I think I just proved that." Kurt traced one of the marks on Blaine's chest.

"If you hadn't just completely and utterly fucked my brains out, I would prove otherwise right now. But just you wait until I recover. I will ravish you into oblivion."

"I can't wait."

oOo

"Okay, Finn, Puck, and Rory are shirts, me, Blaine, and Mike are skins," Sam said, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside easily. Mike did the same without hesitation. The six boys were in the gymnasium after school, playing a game of basketball while they waited for the girls (and Kurt) to finish up practising their number for this week's glee assignment. Everyone looked to Blaine, still wearing his t-shirt over his tight shorts.

"Dude, what's the problem?" Mike asked. "We know you don't have body issues."

"Uh…" Blaine didn't really know how to answer. It was true, he didn't mind taking off his shirt at all, he was just a little concerned about how the rest of the boys would react to what they saw.

"Come on, man. Ditch the tee so we can get started," Puck said, dribbling the ball in front of him.

"Right. Okay." He closed his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, and when he opened them again everyone was staring at him, just as he suspected. Puck missed the ball, and it rolled away from him to land at Blaine's feet.

"Uh, did you like, get in a fight or something?" Finn asked. Blaine looked down at himself and admired the half dozen or so small, circular, purple marks covering his neck, shoulders, and chest, and the few just above the waistband of his shorts. He knew there were several on his back as well, he had gazed at them in the mirror this morning as he got dressed, getting hard simply at the memory of Kurt's mouth making them. Kurt had spent a lot of time decorating his body, claiming his body, last night. Blaine didn't mind showing off his marks, he was proud of them, but he was also glad that he had a few hidden under his shorts as well; a few he could keep to himself.

"Dude…" Puck came closer, inspecting a particularly large one just above Blaine's left nipple; Kurt had spent a lot of time on that one over his heart. "Those aren't from a fight. Those are hickeys." He moved over to the right to look at one on the top of his shoulder. That one wasn't as dark as some of the others, but the distinct impressions of teeth marks could be seen. "Those are some wicked fuckin' hickeys." He pulled back, and Blaine could see a look of admiration in his eyes.

"_Kurt_ did that to you?" Finn asked in a weak voice. Blaine simply nodded, trying to hold back a smug smile.

"I _knew_ it," Mike crowed. "I knew Kurt was a kinky little—" he cut himself off at the glare Finn was giving him.

"A right wicked little bugger he is," Rory added, earning himself one of Finn's death glares.

"Dude… that's awesome." Sam walked around Blaine and let out a low whistle as he viewed Kurt's artwork on his back. "Is this from Kurt too?" Sam poked at the parallel lines of scabbed-over scratches running down Blaine's shoulder blades, and Blaine unintentionally let out a low moan.

Everyone just stared at him for a second, and then Puck let out a barking laugh. "Blainers likes it rough."

Blaine simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders. If only they knew how rough Kurt liked it. "Are we gonna stand here discussing my sex life, or are we gonna play ball?" Blaine asked, reaching down to pick up the ball and toss it at Sam. Finn blanched lightly at the word sex, but Sam just grinned and started dribbling the ball. Soon they were well into an ordinary game of basketball, the only indication that something was different being the occasional too-long glances at Blaine's marked body.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt/Blaine - Breath play, Marking, possible BDSM aspects, suspected abuse.**

**Also, some dirty talk thrown in for good measure.  
><strong>

**Sorry this took so long. Final exams, then preparing for Christmas, it's been a busy few weeks. Also, I believe in doing things properly, so I had to do a bit of research to make sure I was at least somewhat accurate with the whole breathplay thing. I found out some very interesting (and a little bit scary) information, so I would just like to say that if anyone is interested in dabbling in some breathplay, I urge you to do your own thorough research because it can be very dangerous. With that PSA out of the way, please enjoy :D**

**Oh, and the full prompt can be found at the bottom.  
><strong>

oOo

"Hey, Hummel, you okay?" Puck asked, as Kurt slowly made his way over to a chair in the choir room, sitting down _very_ carefully, trying not to hiss in pain. The mowhawked teen smirked and threw a wink at Blaine knowingly, and Blaine simply grinned back.

The corner of Kurt's mouth turned up in a secretive smile as he adjusted his scarf, ensuring that all the marks on his neck were covered. "I'm perfectly fine, Noah."

Finn, oblivious as always, completely missing the not so subtle hints, was more concerned. "No really, Kurt, you've been walking funny all day. Did someone hurt you?"

Santana chortled, and Finn shot her a confused glare. "Maybe you should ask his boyfriend."

Looking even more bewildered, Finn turned his glare to Blaine. "Am I missing something?"

"Don't worry about it, Finn," Kurt said. "You don't want to know."

After a few seconds, clarity filled Finn's eyes, and he glared at Blaine with intent now. "Look, we might be cool now and all, but… just…" he flushed and shook his head, but apparently really needed to get it out. "Just be gentle with him, okay?" he finished lamely, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine bit his cheek to hold back a laugh. "Sure, Finn. I will." Finn nodded his head and smiled, pleased that he felt he had done his brotherly duty.

"Alright, now that that awkward situation has been dealt with acceptably, I have a proposition to make," Rachel said brightly, avoiding looking at Kurt or Blaine. "I believe we are in need of a party, and as my fathers will be out of town this weekend, I suggest we all get together at my house tonight."

Cheers of assent filled the room, along with offers of supplying alcohol and snacks, just as Mr. Schuester entered the room. "Okay kids, let's get down to it. Nationals is only a few weeks away…"

Blaine's attention drifted away from the teacher as he noticed Kurt toying with the sleeves of his sweater, rubbing at the hidden marks on his wrist, and he began reliving last night's activities.

oOo

His fingertips trailed a feathery path up the porcelain skin of his boyfriend's stomach and chest and back down again, down past the crease of his hip, down to the inside of his thigh. His mouth was leaving soft, gentle kisses on his right shoulder, over his clavicle, across his sternum, to above his left nipple. He could feel the heart beat against his lips; steady, but forceful. He turned his head to the side and nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's chest, then placed his ear against it, listening to the sound of his heart, hearing the air fill his lungs then empty out again. His hand moved out to the side, searching, until it found Kurt's hand and their fingers linked together. A deep breath in caused his head to rise, and it lowered again as a sigh escaped Kurt's lips.

"You are amazing," Blaine whispered. Sometimes he still had a hard time believing that this beautiful, perfect person was his. His other hand, tracing Kurt's jaw, felt the muscles contract into a smile, then Kurt brought those fingers to his lips and kissed each one, his breath caressing them softly.

"You're pretty great yourself."

Blaine lifted his head up and moved in to press his lips softly to Kurt's, brushing them across as their breaths mingled.

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice was strained, and he was starting to get restless under Blaine. "You know I love it when we make love, but tonight, please, can you just fuck me?"

A low groan slipped from Blaine's mouth and his fingers clenched tight around Kurt's. He loved it when Kurt talked like that. Blaine didn't have any trouble switching gears; he scrambled up so that he was on all fours, hovering over Kurt. "How do you want it?" At first it took a bit for Kurt to be comfortable articulating what he wanted, but after he saw how much Blaine liked it, he became much more vocal.

"I want you to pin me down on the bed and have your way with me. I want you to fuck me so hard that when I limp into glee club tomorrow everyone will know that you own my ass." Blaine moaned at the image. "I want…" Kurt hesitated slightly, knowing that this next bit was something that Blaine was hesitant about; they had only done it a couple times before even though Kurt really liked it. "I want your hand on my throat, pressing me down into the mattress, choking me as your cock fills me."

"Fuck," Blaine uttered, already half hard and panting, just from Kurt's words. It wasn't his favourite thing to do, not because he didn't enjoy it, but because he was always afraid of hurting Kurt when his hand was around that slender neck, but when he said it like that, how could Blaine resist? He leaned in to kiss Kurt, and there was nothing sweet or gentle about it. Their mouths clashed together and Blaine rammed his tongue into Kurt's eager mouth, probing harshly, battling for control. Kurt's hands reached up to grab Blaine's face, but Blaine pulled back and, taking one wrist in each hand, pinned Kurt's arms to the bed high above his head. Kurt struggled against him, it was his way of telling Blaine he was being too gentle, so Blaine tightened his grip and put more weight on Kurt's arms. He dove back in to attack Kurt's mouth, biting his bottom lip, then moved to press his teeth into Kurt's jaw, his neck, just hard enough to leave impressions but not bruises. As he got lower onto Kurt's shoulder, collar bone, he bit down harder, sucking marks into one or two spots.

"Blaine, just fuck me already," Kurt begged, trying to thrust his hips into Blaine to get some friction.

Blaine grunted and shifted his hands so that one hand was holding down both of Kurt's wrists, then reached blindly to the side to fumble for the lube on the nightstand as he kissed Kurt roughly once more. He pumped some of the slick substance onto his hand and spread it over his fingers as he brought his hand down between Kurt's legs. Without warning, he thrust one finger harshly into Kurt's entrance, and Kurt cried out as he began rapidly pumping his finger in and out. "You like that, don't you," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, nipping at the soft flesh. "You like when I force myself into you."

"Hnng, yes," Kurt moaned, pressing himself down onto Blaine's finger while trying to wriggle his hands free. Blaine held fast, though, and slid a second finger in alongside the first, thrusting deeply. "Fuck, Blaine…" He continued to fuck Kurt with his fingers until the boy wasn't making coherent words.

"Are you ready for me?" Blaine asked. He knew Kurt wasn't, not physically, but when he wanted it rough he didn't care. Blaine would regret it somewhat the next day when he saw Kurt wincing in pain, but Kurt said he liked it, how it made the feeling last longer, so Blaine did it.

"Please… yes… fuck…" Kurt somehow managed to slide one hand free of Blaine's hold and fisted it in his curly hair, pulling roughly.

Blaine's fingers slid out of Kurt and his hand went straight to the boy's slender throat, gripping, but not pressing down, not yet. "Let go," he growled. Blaine loved having his hair pulled, but right now _he_ was in charge, and Kurt couldn't do anything unless he told him to. Kurt whined, but pulled his hand away, dropping it back over his head. Blaine released his hold on Kurt's throat and fumbled for more lube, pumping it into his hand then coating his straining cock. He positioned himself at Kurt's entrance, Kurt wrapped his legs eagerly around Blaine's waist, then he slammed his full length into Kurt's ass. Kurt cried out in a high, broken voice, and his hand went up towards Blaine's hair again before he thought better of it and it dropped back down. Blaine wiped his hand off on the bedspread and grabbed Kurt's free arm, bringing both down on either side of his head for a better angle. He repeatedly thrust into Kurt, hard, fast, and rough, as Kurt moaned and thrashed beneath him. He kept at it for a while, pounding into Kurt forcefully, until he brought Kurt right to the edge. Just before Kurt was about to come—Blaine was pretty good at figuring out the signs by this point—he slowed down to a calm, shallow pace.

"Blaaiine," Kurt whined. "No, please, I need… fuck."

"I know what you need, baby. Shh." Blaine maintained the slow, steady pace for a while, until Kurt recovered enough to start getting feisty underneath him, trying to tug his arms free from Blaine's grip.

Blue eyes glinted mockingly up at Blaine. "You are useless. You can't even get me to come. Get off of me so I can do it myself," Kurt snapped.

Blaine smiled. Kurt only did this when he was desperate. He tried to rile Blaine up to get him to be even rougher. "Shut up."

"You can't do anything right, can you? You can't even fuck me properly. Fucking useless."

"I said shut. The fuck. Up." He punctuated his sentence with three sharp thrusts, then resumed his slow pace.

"Why should I listen to you? You can't even control me properly."

Blaine's hand moved to the base of Kurt's neck, putting just the slightest bit of pressure, and Kurt's now free hand automatically went up to rest on Blaine's shoulder. That was their safety, their safeword if you will, for breathplay. If Kurt wanted Blaine to stop all he had to do was move his hand from Blaine's shoulder. If it ever got to the point where Kurt passed out, his hand would automatically drop down, signalling Blaine to stop. "You will fucking listen to me." Blaine pressed the web of his hand down into Kurt's trachea with slow, even pressure. Kurt could still breathe, but it was slow and somewhat laboured. He moved his face down towards Kurt's, putting his ear right over Kurt's mouth so that he could feel the weak breaths coming through his lips and hear the faint wheezing sounds they made. He continued his slow thrusting, it had to be slow, because Blaine had to be completely in control of his hand at all times.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder, signalling that he wanted Blaine to increase the pressure and cut off his air supply completely. He did just that, pressing down steadily until he could no longer hear or feel any air moving through Kurt's lips. As soon as that happened, Blaine held his hand steady, and stopped increasing the pressure. His hips were barely moving now; all of his focus was on his hand on Kurt's throat, Kurt's hand on his shoulder, his ear pressed lightly against Kurt's lips. He held his own breath when Kurt's breathing stopped, and he kept the pressure on Kurt's neck even after his body's defense mechanisms forced him to take a deep breath in.

Kurt was floating. That was the best way he could describe this feeling; the haziness in his head. His chest ached, starved for oxygen and desperate to inhale. Blaine's hand on his neck, in complete control of his very life. He closed his eyes, but resolutely kept his hand up on Blaine's shoulders. He never wanted this to end, this feeling of peace and connectedness. Just as the darkness was about to envelope him, his trachea became unrestricted.

Blaine felt Kurt's fingers twitch and before his hand even started to drop he removed his hand from around Kurt's neck. He felt the rush of air past his ear and through Kurt's lips, heard the loud gasp as his lungs inflated once more and breathed his own sigh of relief, pressing a kiss into Kurt's cheek. As Kurt took a few harsh, ragged breaths, Blaine hooked his elbows under Kurt's knees and started thrusting in and out of Kurt again, not giving him a chance to recover before he got back up to the fast, rough tempo he was at earlier. It didn't take long at all before Kurt was coming it hot spurts across his stomach and chest, and Blaine continued to pound into him until he was a keening, wrecked mess. Then and only then did he allow himself to come, shooting his load deep within Kurt.

He collapsed off to the side of Kurt, and they both laid there breathing heavily for several silent minutes. After he had recovered sufficiently, Blaine rolled onto his side and started tenderly tracing the hand shaped bruise already forming around Kurt's neck.

"Sorry babe, you're going to be confined to long sleeved shirts and scarves for the next little while."

"S'okay," Kurt mumbled, tucking himself into Blaine's chest. "Totally worth it."

oOo

"Who wants another shot?" Santana called out, busying herself behind the bar, pouring tequila into a number of shot glasses without regard to how many responses she got.

"Let's go get some," Kurt slurred, leaning against Blaine, who was leaning against the wall. He pushed away from his boyfriend and stumbled slightly, and Blaine pulled him back into his chest.

"You're drunk," he giggled, tugging slightly on Kurt's scarf. "Your eyes are pretty."

"No, _you're_ drunk," Kurt argued, pushing away again and colliding with Puck who was walking by.

"You're both smashed," he said, looping an arm around Kurt's waist to prevent him from falling over.

"To the bar!" Kurt shouted, pointing dramatically in the wrong direction. Puck raised an eyebrow, then held out his other arm to assist Blaine.

"No, take Kurt over, I have to break the seal," Blaine said, stumbling in the opposite direction. Just before he closed the bathroom door, he heard Kurt whine about how _hot_ it was in here. He finished his business and washed his hand, vaguely noticing that it had gotten pretty quiet as he stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Kurt standing frozen in the middle of the room, with everyone standing around him and staring at him, and it took a few moments for Blaine's hazy mind to figure out why. Kurt had removed his scarf and sweater, and was standing there in just his undershirt.

"What the fuck is this?" Finn asked in a dark voice, moving forward to grab one of Kurt's wrists and bring it to his face. The imprint of Blaine's hand was clearly visible. "What the fuck is _this_?" Finn repeated, dropping Kurt's arm and pointing at the handprint on Kurt's neck. "Are you being bullied again? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, what the hell, dude?" Puck said, "You know we got your back."

"Tell us whose ass to kick," Sam added.

"No, guys, it's not… it's not what it looks like," Kurt said, trying to put his sweater back on, but Finn stopped him.

"Just tell us who did this, Kurt," Rachel pleaded. "We will protect you."

"Really guys, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Kurt threw Blaine a get-me-out-of-here look, but Blaine really didn't know what to do. It's not like he could admit to making those marks without it looking really bad.

Finn followed Kurt's gaze and saw Blaine standing there, unsure. "Did you know about this? Why didn't _you_ say anything?"

"I, uh… It's not really a big deal." Blaine knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"What the hell do you mean, it's not a big deal?" Finn said, advancing on Blaine. "My brother, your boyfriend, is getting bullied, and you think it's _not a big deal_? You should want to kill whoever did this to him." Blaine watched as a thought occurred to Finn; his eyes darkened and he backed Blaine into the wall, "Unless _you_ did this to him." Blaine almost laughed at the thought that Finn was absolutely right and yet so very wrong at the same time, but that would have only made things much worse.

Shocked gasps came from the assembled group; they couldn't believe that Finn would accuse Blaine of something like that. Blaine loved Kurt, Blaine would never hurt him, everyone knew that. That is, until neither Kurt nor Blaine denied the accusation.

"Tell me it's not true," Mercedes begged of Kurt. She wholeheartedly believed in the love that they shared, and if that wasn't real, then what was.

"It's not what you think," Kurt said weakly, trying to laugh it off.

The lack of denial was enough for Santana. "I think it's exactly what we think," she growled, narrowing her eyes at Blaine, stalking towards him. "I've seen way too much of this shit in my neighbourhood. Tell me, Blaine, what's your excuse? He deserves it? He asks for it? You're doing it for his own good?"

"It's not like that," Blaine insisted, stumbling over his words. "Really, I promise. I would never hurt…" but that's exactly what he did. Technically, he did hurt him. "I would never… Well, he _does_ ask for it."

"Nobody _asks_ to be abused, hobbit. I oughta go all Lima Hei—"

"Santana, Finn, stop," Kurt said firmly, stumbling over to stand in front of Blaine. "He's telling the truth. I did ask him to do this." He glared at them defiantly, waiting for them to judge him for his deviant sexual preferences, but they didn't catch on.

"Don't defend him, Kurt," Finn said, "get out of the way."

"Hold up." It was Puck, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, holding him back. Of course he would be the first one to make the sexual connection. He looked carefully between Kurt and Blaine with the question in his eyes, and Kurt nodded confirmation. Puck laughed and pulled Finn away. "It's cool, bro."

"Are you crazy?" Finn asked, glaring at Puck. "It's not _cool_."

"Dude, it's just rough sex."

Finn shook his head, refusing to believe him. "These, yes," he said, pointing to the hickeys covering Kurt's shoulder. "These, maybe," he pointed at Kurt's wrists. "This, no." He touched the bruise at the base of Kurt's neck.

"It's called asph… asphyx…" Blaine shook his head, trying to clear the alcohol-induced cobwebs. "It's called breathplay," he explained, and everyone looked at him with varying degrees of confusion. "Kurt likes it when I choke him while I'm… while I'm inside him…"

There was a long silence, which Santana eventually broke. "Are you for real?" Everyone was staring at them with varying expressions, from Puck's excited interest, to Rachel's horrified disbelief.

Kurt glared at Santana, hands on his hips, wavering slightly. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Santana laughed. "I shoulda fuckin known. We knew you guys were kinky, but this shit really takes the cake."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second," Finn shouted. "Are you telling me you _choke_ him when you're having sex?" Finn had _just_ accepted the fact that Blaine was having sex with his brother, and now this?

"Not all the time," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you _like_ it?" he asked Kurt.

"Yes, Finn."

"That's just messed up."

Kurt was about to bitch out Finn, but Sam beat him to it. "Hey now, just cause you and Rach are as vanilla as they come doesn't give you to right to judge other people's sex lives."

Finn looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it seeing as, at the very least, Santana, Puck, and Sam were all on their side. "I need a drink," he mumbled, walking over to the bar with Rachel following behind him, patting his back comfortingly.

"That sounds like a great idea. Shots for everyone," Santana suggested, in an attempt to bring the party back into swing.

"So, uh, about that breathplay…" Sam started to ask Kurt, as everyone else started to disperse.

"Don't even think about it," Mercedes said behind him. "My voice is too good to risk getting ruined like that."

"No, no, I was actually thinking… well… maybe you'd wanna try it on me?" Sam blushed a little bit as he grabbed Mercedes' hands. Her eyes grew wide, and Kurt and Blaine shared a little smirk.

"I… uh…" she looked over at Blaine, who smiled encouragingly. "Maybe?"

"If you guys decide to try it, come talk to us—when you're ready—and we'll give you a few pointers," Blaine said.

"Klaine! Samcedes! Get your asses over here and do some shots!" Santana shouted from the bar. They headed over there, and when they got there, Santana leaned across the bar. "Have I ever told you guys that you are my fucking favourite kinky gays?"

Kurt laughed, and downed a shot. "San, we're your _only_ kinky gays."

"And _that_ is why I love you."

oOo

**I just really, really love angry/protective!Finn. And my headcannon says that Finchel would be pretty vanilla.**

**Full Prompt:**

Kurt and Blaine have been having sex for awhile, meaning they've been able to explore what they both want and have it pretty much figured out.

Kurt likes it rough -Blaine's hand on his throat, being held down by the wrists- and Blaine likes giving it to him. Blaine likes to be marked, Kurt likes to leave hickeys all over Blaine's neck and collarbones while he takes him.

They've been pretty good about hiding the marks and bruises, but one day Kurt forgets his scarf. (Up to filler why. Maybe he's running late.) And it's kind of hard to pass off a hand print shaped bruise on your neck as a hickey.

The ND start to question Kurt, thinking that Blaine is not as dapper as he lead them all to believe.

Up to filler if the truth comes out or if Kurt and Blaine just let people be haters and keep doing what they do.

Bonuses:  
>*Kurt also having hand shaped bruises on his wrists.<br>*Lots of hickeys on both of them.  
>*switch!Klaine<br>*Scenes with bottom!Blaine being marked by Kurt  
>*Scenes with bottom!Kurt being held down and fucked hard, along with the breath play.<p>

Thank you **dani_elizabethx** for prompting this :)


End file.
